Can You Hear My Voice?
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Hari ini, kali terakhir aku berharap sesuatu. Dentang jam yang akan mengubah hari, kali terakhir aku akan berucap, "Can You Hear My Voice?" Dan keesokannya kuharap kau akan datang sambil tertawa dan bilang, "Ini hanya lelucon." Ya, seperti itulah kenyataan yang kuinginkan. Karena cinta akan lebih buta, tuli dan egois di saat seperti ini. Benarkan, Sungmin hyung? [KyuMin, AU, BL]


_Esok tak terlihat akan cerah._

_Hari ini, kali terakhir aku berharap sesuatu._

_Dentang jam yang akan mengubah hari._

_Kali itu terakhir kali kuakan berucap, "Dapatkah kau mendengar suaraku?"_

_Dan esoknya yang kuhadapi adalah dirimu yang tertawa lalu mengatakan, "Itu hanya lelucon."_

_Ya…aku ingin kenyataan yang seperti itu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can You Hear My Voice?**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Umu Humairo Cho**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**_** and other cast**_

_**Are belong to God and themselves**_

_**BoysLove/Shonen-ai content.**_

_**Don't like, unread!**_

_**I don't take any profit by publishing this story.**_

_**I can't say this is my last **_**KyuMin**_**, just…maybe just it right now.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Hujan turun begitu deras. Desah angin yang masuk berhembus menyapa bagian kulit yang tak tertutupi kain. Langit malam kala itu amat gelap, tak ada bintang. Tentu saja, karena beribu-ribu air tengah turun dari langit sekarang.

Seorang _namja_ tampan dengan usia yang baru menginjak dua puluh tahun lebih itu duduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya, memandang langit malam dengan tetes-tetes air yang terus terjatuh dengan lebat. Sesekali ia menghela napas, kemudian beralih menatap telapak tangannya berusaha mengingat rasa ketika ia menggenggam tangan lain –tangan orang yang masih amat dicintainya.

Memang dia tahu ini bukan kemauan kekasihnya. Tapi kenapa…dia juga harus menanggung semua ini? Lalu untuk apa hubungan yang selama ini mereka jalankan jika akhirnya akan berakhir dengan mereka tak bisa bersama?

Apa hanya karena mereka sesama namja? Apa karena cinta mereka terlarang?

Namun, haruskah hati yang tulus mencintai harus dilukai sebegini sakitnya?

'**Drrtt'**

Lamunannya ketika terus menatapi telapak tangannya itu buyar saat ia merasakan getaran di samping tempatnya duduk. _Namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu langsung mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mengecek sms yang masuk.

Sesakit apapun kenyataan yang menghampiri, pada akhirnya…ia hanya akan bisa tersenyum ketika mendapati segala sesuatu hal mengenai orang itu. Benar, kan?

* * *

_From : Minimin_

_Ne, _Kyu_~? Belum tidur?_

* * *

_To : Minimin_

_Belum, belum bisa maksudku. Hyung kenapa belum tidur?_

* * *

_From : Minimin_

_Sama denganmu. Tapi besok kau ada kuliah pagi, kan?_

* * *

_To : Minimin_

_Jangan khawatir begitu. Aku tidak akan kesiangan kok. Sekarang hyung saja yang pergi tidur sana._

* * *

_From : Minimin_

_Arraseo~ sampai ketemu besok _Kyun_nie~ love you:*_

* * *

_To : Minimin_

_Jaljayo~ see you tomorrow too~ love you too:*_

* * *

Dan ketika setelahnya, percakapan hari itu kembali membayangi ingatannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan di sepanjang koridor. Jam kuliahnya sudah selesai dan sekarang adalah waktunya menjemput sang kekasih di gedung sebelah. Kyuhyun hampir mempercepat langkahnya namun ketika seseorang mencekal lengannya, ia sontak berhenti.

"Yo, _Man_. Sedang terburu?" ujar sosok itu. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Changmin sahabatnya berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Oh, Min. Kukira siapa. Iya, mau jemput Sungmin di gedung sebelah. Duluan ya—"

"_Wait_! Aku menahanmu karena mau menanyakan sesuatu…" Changmin berucap sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun. "…_so_, bagaimana? Sungmin _hyung_ tetap akan menikah akhir minggu ini?"

Changmin langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menunggu jawaban sahabatnya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya. Bisa ia lihat tatapan sakit nan sedih itu. "Kyu—"

"Sepertinya sih jadi. Mana mungkin orang tuanya akan membatalkan begitu saja, kan? _So_, duluan, Min. Sungmin sudah menungguku. _Bye_!" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil berjalan menjauh, kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada sang sobat.

Tepat ketika Kyuhyun menghilang dari pandangannya, Changmin menghela napas kemudian ikut berjalan ke arah yang Kyuhyun ambil tadi, seraya dengan pelan terucap. "Aku mengerti masalahmu, Kyu. Tapi apa kau harus selalu berusaha setegar itu di depan sahabatmu ini?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Yo, _hyung_. Maaf telat, tadi Changmin menahanku sebentar," ujar Kyuhyun ketika melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin dan mengecup dahinya.

Ia menaruh lengannya di pinggang sang namja manis lalu menuntun mereka keluar gerbang kampus mereka menimba ilmu. Walaupun keduanya tampak tak mempedulikan masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi, namun sebenarnya mereka tetap memikirkan di dalam hati.

Walau demikian, keegoisan mereka untuk tetap bersama lebih besar dari rasa takut mereka jika ada keluarga Sungmin yang menangkap basah mereka masih berhubungan.

Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin menaiki bus yang akan membawa mereka, ke manapun. Ke manapun mereka mau hari ini.

Sungmin duduk di dekat jendela, dan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Sungmin mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan kekar Kyuhyun, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap itu. Kyuhyun ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sungmin, dengan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

Dikecupnya sekilas kepala itu sebelum kembali ke keadaan semula.

Tak ada yang bicara selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Sungmin membuka suara. "Omong-omong, kenapa tadi Changmin menahanmu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dengan topik pembicaraan yang dipilih sang kekasih. Ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Menangkap gelat Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali bertanya. "Pasti…tentang pernikahanku, ya?"

Sontak, Kyuhyun langsung melihat ke manik _foxy_ milik sang _namja_ yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Berbohong tidak akan bisa, yang hanya bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanya mengangguk. "Begitulah."

"_Mianhe_…"

"Sudahlah _hyung_, meminta maaf terus…tidak akan mengubah segalanya, kan?" Kyuhyun menengok untuk menatap wajah yang selalu disukainya itu. "Semua tidak akan berubah, kita akan tetap berakhir dalam waktu seminggu ini…dan kau akan menjadi orang lain di akhir minggu ini…yah, setidaknya itu yang kutahu."

"…" Sungmin diam, matanya memanas keluarganyalah semua ini terjadi.

Ketika ia harus mau menikahi orang lain, ia harus melepaskan Kyuhyun, ia harus berhenti mencintai namja itu, ia harus melupakannya dan berusaha mencintai calon istrinya.

Tapi dirinya bisa apa? Hatinya terikat dengan _namja_ di sampingnya ini. Mana bisa ia menikahi orang lain? Bagaimana bisa…ia hidup berdampingan dengan orang yang tak ia cintai. Bagaimana…ia harus menyikapi semua ini?

Dan kenapa Kyuhyun selalu terlihat seolah ia baik-baik saja dan menerima semua ini?

Apa sebenarnya itu semua berkebalikan? Apa sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin memilihnya dan melawan orang tuanya? Tetap tinggal di sisinya? Tapi kenapa…Kyuhyun justru bilang jika ia akan baik-baik saja jika Sungmin memang ingin membahagiakan orang tuanya dibanding harus menuruti egonya?

Bukankah dengan terus mempertahankan hubungan mereka sampai hari itu juga egois? Sebenarnya…apa yang dirinya inginkan? Apa yang Kyuhyun maksud?

Tuhan…aku harus bagaimana?, lirih Sungmin tanpa sadar jika airmatanya sudah mengalir deras. Kyuhyun menghapus airmata itu perlahan lalu mengecup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Apa kau harus menangis untuk membuat ibu yang melahirkanmu bahagia, _hyung_?"

"Kyu…"

"Saat ini…kita memang egois masih memainkan peran sebagai pasangan kekasih ketika kau akan menjadi suami orang lain dalam waktu 80 jam lagi. Tapi…setidaknya…biarkan aku memiliki kenangan lebih banyak lagi, _okay_?"

"Kyu, kumohon…"

"_Umma_ku bilang, jika kita mencintai seseorang, kita harus siap kehilangan dia apapun alasannya. Dan jika kau kehilangannya karena sesuatu yang membanggakan seperti apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang, aku harus bangga karena pernah mencintai dan dicintai olehmu. Jadi…ini bukan salahmu, _hyung_. Jika takdir tidak menghendaki kita bersama, kita tidak akan bisa melawannya, kan?"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Kau hanya terlalu mencintai _umma_mu, _hyung_. Jika aku ada di posisimu, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Untuk bisa membahagiakan seorang ibu yang melahirkanmu, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang serupa denganmu. Jadi…jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu…kau tahu itu," Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir sang kekasih 80 jamnya.

Sungmin menatap mata tajam Kyuhyun dengan mata berairnya. "Kyu, sekalipun nanti di jariku ada cincin orang lain, kau harus tahu jika hatiku hanya milikmu. _Arraseo_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, walau rasa sakit menghujam tepat ke ulu hatinya. "_Arraseo_. Aku akan selalu tahu dan mengingatnya."

'_Karena alasanmu pergi dariku…adalah membahagiakan ibumu. Karena kau selalu tahu, kau maupun aku selalu mengutamakan kebahagiaan seorang ibu di atas segala-galanya. Walau dalam hati ini terus menjerit penuh keegoisan._

_Kau milikku, Lee Sungmin._

_Hanya aku.'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mereka menghabiskan hari ini dengan melakukan segala hal yang mereka ingin lakukan. Hanya memiliki waktu tiga hari lagi untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Berkencan tidak kenal waktu. Siapa peduli? Mereka masing-masing hanya ingin memiliki kenangan yang lebih, kan?

Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin sampai di persimpangan jalan menuju rumah _namja_ manis itu. Mereka berhenti dan saling tatap, seolah menyalurkan cinta mereka melalui tatapan itu sendiri. Tanpa sadar saling mendekati wajah satu sama lain, berbagi ciuman yang dalam waktu dekat ini takkan bisa mereka lakukan lagi.

Kyuhyun mengambil jarak dan mengusap pipi gembul Sungmin seperti biasa. Walau bagaimanapun Sungmin terlihat muda, dirinya sudah menduduk kursi akhir semester dalam masa perkuliahannya. Yah, wajar saja jika ibu Sungmin ingin Sungmin segera menikah. Dengan _yeoja_ tentunya.

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi _namja_ itu sebelum Sungmin berjalan menjauh ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu terus menatap punggung sang kekasih yang semakin menghilang. Terkadang Sungmin juga akan berbalik dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Tepat ketika sosoknya hampir benar-benar kecil, Kyuhyun tersenyum…memegang dadanya. Merambat ke bibirnya.

Malam dingin itu, terus dan selalu dalam jangka waktu sejak Sungmin mengatakan rencana kedua orang tuanya di akhir musim panas lalu, dalam hati Kyuhyun berteriak egois. Kali ini saja, pikirnya. Kali ini saja ia tidak mengutamakan kebahagiaan seorang ibu. Apa boleh?

'_Dapatkan kau mendengar suaraku, hyung? Katakan…katakan bahwa ini lelucon? Kumohon…kumohon, Sungmin hyung_…'

Dan akan terus begitu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Semua yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya, mereka lakukan lagi di hari berikutnya dan berikutnya. Dari Kyuhyun yang bertemu Changmin di koridor, lalu dirinya menjemput Sungmin, kemudian mereka menaiki bus dan kembali membicarakan masalah mereka, menangis, saling mengucap cinta, berkencan menghabiskan hari, Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin sampai di persimpangan jalan, wajah mereka yang saling mendekat dan mereka berciuman.

Semua terulang sampai hari yang tak ingin Kyuhyun hadapi bisa dihitung mundur dari jam saat ia kembali mencium Sungmin sekarang.

Namun kali ini, intensitas ciuman mereka lebih lama. Sungminlah yang kali ini tak mau melepaskan Kyuhyun dan terus mencari bibir sang kekasih untuk direkatkan kembali dengan bibir _shape_ Mnya.

Keduanya saling mempertemukan dahi mereka. Sungmin menangis, jujur saja. Selama mereka berciuman, _namja_ manis itu menangis. Ia menangkup pipi kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. Lalu ditatapnya wajah tampan yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya.

Tersenyum miris Sungmin mengecup kembali bibir tebal Kyuhyun. "Detik terakhir yang kupunya, Kyun_nie_. Aku…mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum kecut. "_Nado_, Minimin. Kau akan selalu jadi cinta pertama dan terakhirku," balasnya yang disertai kecupan di dahi _namja_ manis itu.

Kenapa? Kenapa sampai sekarang Sungmin masih ragu? Padahal selama ini ia selalu berpikir keputusan terbaik yang harus dia ambil. Kenapa?

"Sudah malam _hyung_, sebaiknya kau kembali sebelum keluargamu mencarimu. _Well, goodbye my_ Minimin _and welcome to new life_, Lee Sungmin~" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi tembam Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu berbalik, berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Sambil sesekali menengok ke sana, di mana Kyuhyun masih berdiri menunggu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun berpikir, ia menatap langit tak menyadari tatapan Sungmin yang terus mengarah padanya.

'_Apa yang kau harapkan, Kyuhyun? Berharap besok takkan datang? Atau ketika terbangun ini semua hanya mimpi? Omong kosong, ini semua nyata,_' batinnya.

Sebagaimanapun ia berharap, walaupun ia berpikir esok takkan cerah. Dalam beberapa waktu ia berharap ada keajaiban. Hari ini, kali terakhir ia berharap sesuatu. Dentang jam yang akan mengubah segalanya dengan bergantinya hari. Kali itu Kyuhyun kembali berucap lirih, "Dapatkah kau dengar suaraku _hyung_? Atau…masihkah kau tak dapat mendengarnya? Apa memang hanya harapku? Apa boleh aku berharap besok kau akan bilang bahwa ini hanya lelucon? Itu kenyataan yang kuinginkan _hyung_…"

Kyuhyun benar-benar terpaku pada langit, tak menyadari langkah kaki yang kembali padanya. "…bolehkah aku egois sekali ini saja? Dengan tidak mengutamakan kebahagiaan seorang ibu yang selalu kujunjung? Tuhan…maafkan ak—"

'**Sret'**

'**Cup!'**

Benturan di bibirnya benar-benar nyata. Kyuhyun berusaha melihat siapa yang menciumnya. Dan ketika wangi yang sangat dikenalnya masuk ke indera penciumannya, ia ikut menikmati ciuman itu.

'_Bolehkah aku berharap kau juga berpikir untuk egois sekali ini saja_ _hyung_?'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Bawa aku, Kyu. Bawa aku pergi. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Sunny. Kumohon?"

Dan ucapan Sungmin membuatnya terbelalak, ia menatap orang yang dicintainya itu tak percaya. "Sungmin _hyung_?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, Kyu. Dan sekarang aku yakin. Sangat yakin. Bawa aku pergi…kumohon, Kyun_nie_? Kumohon…"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Haruskah? Benarkah mereka harus sungguh-sungguh menuruti keegoisan mereka?

Tapi kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali, kan?

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lagi lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi _hyung_."

"_Ne! By the way_, Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"_I always hear your voice. Always. That's why now, I asked you to take me with you_."

Ya, sekali ini saja. Bolehkan keegoisan menguasai mereka? Karena terkadang…cinta selalu lebih buta pada pandangan dunia, tuli pada pendapat tentang mereka. Dan selalu takkan pernah peduli pada siapapun kecuali kebahagiaan mereka sendiri.

Hanya sekali ini saja.

'Maafkan kami _umma_. Sekali ini saja…kami mohon mengertilah.'

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**_Note :_ Sorry kalo pendek dan gajelas_. Jaa~_**

**_Signed,_**

**_Fujimoto Yumi_**


End file.
